111615-Questioned Leadership
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:04 -- CC: Hey AT: hey! :) CC: :) CC: Was's up? CC: Wasp's AT: nm AT: got an mia sprite AT: trying to find out what i can do for it CC: Yeah, Adam's CC: Can you not find it anywhere? CC: Even still? AT: no AT: acenia was stopped from telling us AT: but it doesnt look like she should be stopped i double checked with merrow AT: im going to talk to libby first and lorrea AT: see what we can do CC: That's...weird CC: More cheating obviously CC: That sprite is probably really important to Jack AT: acenia said he prototyped a computer AT: i wonder what THAT fucking is CC: I can already guess what it wasp or wasp related to AT: yes CC: I'm just sighing at this point CC: Fuck everything CC: Everything is getting worse all the time CC: Can you change fate to make things beetter? AT: i dont think i can yet AT: im AT: not that powerful yet CC: This is just exhausting AT: yea i know AT: but AT: i think we can take care of it AT: im hoping AT: but its its really AT: i really need to talk to libby AT: because all of us are going to have to work together AT: and i mean AT: ALL of us AT: twinks included excluding jack CC: Scarlet and Vigil? AT: yes CC: Um, why? AT: one because we would need vigil to be in and out quickly CC: In and out? AT: and im not sure how much jack can do against us so id rather have scarlet and libby on the same page even if its temporary AT: yes picking up the sprite and getting it out AT: and somehow reprotyping it WITHOUT AT: godos CC: It can bee one, I don't know that we need them for it CC: bee done CC: be AT: if even scarlet is wary of jack AT: if libby is wary and vigil im assuming doesnt want to bother him AT: we need AT: EVERYONE CC: I'm not acting against Jack CC: That would be a bad idea all around CC: I already died for a bad plan CC: And stealing GodOS from him, just no AT: i dont plan on stealing godos this is why i want to talk to libby CC: He'd slaughter us all, finish the game, and come back to fuck with someone else's session AT: im planning on taking godos out of the sprite and returning it CC: And who's going to distract Jack? CC: Or keep him from throwing a fit? AT: me CC: Say what? CC: I hope this is happening way down the fucking line AT: uh well im kinda already on his good side so CC: Ha CC: Haha CC: No CC: He has no good side AT: well i mean no he doesnt but AT: you get the point CC: You're as much on his good side as Scarlet forcing me black for her AT: ugh AT: adam cant go without his sprite AT: heliux and i can only do so much CC: He'll find his way AT: nyarla we need him he cant just find his way CC: No CC: This is such a bad goddamn plan CC: Like, I could have told you this before I died AT: i dont plan on acting on it until i talk to libby anyways!! CC: How about not acting on it ever? CC: Between you and Heliux and even me, since our aspect are "the same, yet not", we can help him CC: Stealing GodOs is so dumb AT: what about when they get to adam's planet AT: i dont want to steal godos!! even just a let us use the fucking sprite would be great CC: Eh CC: You're leader AT: dont AT: do that CC: Do what? AT: just shove it all in my corner AT: like i cant AT: like i should just suffer the consequences AT: why not try alternatives AT: if youre that mad why not argue this is all i have AT: we need to win this game or were fucking stuck here and im tired of everything going wrog CC: Aaisha, you know I'd willingly swallow that umbrella before you're forced to again CC: You know damn well I'd be right there next to you if/when/ that blows up CC: I'm not shoving it in your corner CC: It's not in mine CC: You're leader, so you're the shot caller here CC: Not much I can tell you CC: If this is your choice, I'm along for the ride AT: i kno youd be there just AT: i dont consider myself the leader AT: every time ive tried to do something leadery i get pushed down AT: and yea i was kinda being an asshole originally and fighting with ramira was stupid AT: but im really hating the idea of leader AT: when everyone is just gonna dunk on it CC: Well, you're my leader presently CC: Though before my death, I wasp wanting for a council of individual group leaders AT: ... AT: thats what i was starting to try to set up CC: You were? AT: yes recently AT: i guess serios hasnt talked to you AT: but he said your group had their own agreement on leadership CC: Oh, we talked alright CC: And probably won't for a while CC: But no, not about some group council CC: I've been spreading that agenda for the longest AT: its the smartest CC: Indeed, even before my death I saw that CC: Props to the old me if even you're agreeing AT: if even me nyarla did you think i wouldnt AT: if you showed me the merit? CC: No, I never had the chance to like, actually talk out this business with you CC: So much wasp happening CC: And the only time we had together, I wanted to be sweet on you CC: Vigil actually pounded the notion into my head CC: With his patented cold condescension CC: As well as killing me AT: id rather you call me leader because you actually want to follow me not because vigil got violent CC: I mean, I do CC: I had a small want for leadership before, but even then I knew better CC: I didn't even go for control of this team CC: Even if I'm their guardian or some shit AT: ... AT: this is a really bad topic for me right now i need a bit AT: ill troll you later nyarla -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:04 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla